


Of Griffon's and Snakes

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: Pansy decides to spend some time with Hermione in the dining hall at night.Pansy x Hermione Fluff because I think its cute and I am yuri shipping trash.P.S I am sorry for any Grammar and other mistakes I am putting this out before bed.





	

The main hall was silent with the void above clearing to reveal the stars hidden deep above the sweltering grey mass. The room lit up slowly as the clouds parted allowing the stars to beam their light to the tables and stone below. “So much better when no one is here” the soft voice echoed into the silent abyss, the voice echoed back to the small raven haired teen who stood shocked that her own voice was so loud. The small teen giggles as she travels around the strode benches, the clouds quickly sealing the stars back behind its ethereal blanket. “That’s not nice” the small girl whispered placing her weight on her heel twirling herself around, the clouds quickly dispersed as if they had not begun following her at all. The girl content with the glittering dots above turned to continue her trek to the stage her eyes focused on the throne in the center. Her eyes glistened as she hopped up the steps her fingers wrapping around the intricate grooves of the gilded chair stopping short as a small cough echoed through the still silent hall. “Whose there” she shouted looking around the tables for the culprit before focusing on the lower end of the Gryffindor’s table her eyes cut her a quick path to the end of the table. “Granger” the girls voice seemed to carry stipend of hatred toward the seated student “think you can just ignore me” she shouted snatching the leather bound book from its position on the tabled her attention focused on the Hermione’s body watching for the slightest twitch.  
“Pansy, I would appreciate it if you gave me my book back” Hermione whispered looking up the stun locked Pansy her light brown eyes shined from the starlight above.  
“Humph, fine” she shouted tossing the book back onto the table the thud echoed around them jarring Pansy from her own yelling. “why are you studying in the dining hall” Pansy whispered pulling the bench from the Slytherin table.  
“You don’t have to pull over a seat theirs already one here” Hermione waved to the seat opposite of hers before returning her nose to the book.   
“Is it alright” Pansy asked looking to Hermione’s nod to sit. “Thank you” she spoke up pulling the bench from under the table.  
“I believe you had something you wanted to yell at me for” the redhead spoke as she moved her books from the table.   
“Did I?” she questioned looking back up to the fluttering stars before sighing continently “I don’t remember” Pansy mumbled falling backward laying her back on the bench tucking her arms behind her head.  
“Your stomach is showing” Hermione spoke up looking over the edge of the book. The other girl sighed softly before turning on her side.  
“No one’s here” Pansy replied tossing her tie to the other table before returning to her lazy posture “I thought you might have been deferent if I got you away from your friends” she sighed sitting up before jumping to her feet her legs carried her up to the head table “Come on” Pansy replied jumping onto the Gryffindor table with a thud shaking the bookworm at the opposite end “no one knows about the trapdoor, I learned about it from my mother and I told you were the only ones who can enter after hours” she shouted striding down the table kicking the book from Hermione’s hands, the book sailing through the air slam into the door with solid thud. Hermione sat dumbfounded looking up to the annoyed brunette “I brought you here to hang out with you, so pay attention” Pansy grumbled dropping down to sit on the table.  
“So you tease me and my friends daily, and you want me to be friends with you because you showed me a passage way” Hermione asked looking down to the scratches among the table.  
“Well you seemed cool, so I wanted to try hanging out with you” Pansy sighed spiraling around to face Hermione. “Like how you just shrugged off everything we said, just seemed cool” she remarked giving the now blushing bookworm a hearty smile.   
“I am so sure” Hermione snapped leaning back expecting Malfoy and his gang to jump out from the same trap door.  
“I know right, so cool” she shouted reaching forward grasping Hermione’s hands pulling them close to her chest striking Hermione dumbfounded. The sudden clank of the door lock drove them both from their gaze Hermione thinking quickly pulling Pansy to the floor pushing the Slytherin up under the table before following suit.  
“Pansy let go of my hands” Hermione hissed pulling her hands closer dragging the scared Pansy with them. The lock clicked sliding open only to catch on the thick book stopping the door in its tracks “be quiet” she whispered looking back to the door as it swung open with force. Pansy laid panicking her fingers clutched with all her strength holding Hermione close the fear of being caught drove home with the honor student trying in vain to hold back her tears. “Do you trust me” Hermione mouthed to the furiously nodding Pansy “Close your eyes” she mouthed as the footsteps grew louder, Hermione wasting no time moved forward smashing her lips onto that of the quivering Pansy effectively silencing her whimpers. The only noise came from the soft thumping of four paws stopping next to them the small beady yellow eyes looking over the two students before Filch called out.  
“Did you find anything” the cat sat looking back to the two before hopping up to the benches leading Filch from the hall the door slamming behind them. The room sat silent as Hermione leaned back looking toward the door hearing the loud click of the lock allowed her body to go limp falling atop the awestruck Pansy.  
“Sorry about that” Hermione sighed her breathing slowly leveling back out with Pansy laid looking at the small inscriptions from the other students that littered the underside of the tables.  
“Hermione” Pansy whispered looking toward the mass of red moving next to her.  
“Sorry I’ll get off now” Hermione mouthed as Pansy’s hands slowly framed the young girls face her fingers slowly guiding the strewn hairs from the others face. Her eyes tracing every detail Hermione slowly leveled herself out placing her hands slamming down on both sides of the young Slytherin’s head.   
“Don’t move” Pansy whispered memorizing every detail of the blushing face above her. “Sorry” she whispered looking off toward the darkness under the other tables listening for the shuffling of the bench to indicate that she could move freely.  
“Pansy” Hermione whispered as her hand slid under Pansy’s chin her fingers sliding over the girl’s soft skin guiding her vision from the black abyss back to the drowning abyss of brown of Hermione’s eyes, her lips taking a bite out of the air as she leaned forward meshing their lips once again Pansy’s eyes still staring into the brown abyss that seemed to stair back. Pulling back Hermione gasped drawing in as much air as she could Pansy still laid underneath her face burning under the weight of her own thoughts. “It was sweet” she whispered sitting back her eyes peering through the strands of mad red hair “sorry” she cooed brushing her hair over her shoulder. Pansy laid against the floor her eyes still staring off past the wood of the table above with her mind processing the past events gently nodding as all over her thoughts where gathered.  
“I love you” she spoke meekly with Hermione leaning over waving the girl to repeat herself the action drew grief as well as a modicum of anger from Pansy as she took a deep breath “I love you, you twit” the hall echoed with the sky above cleared to reveal the heart shaped moon shining down into the cracks of the table drawing a quick gaze from Hermione.   
“I’m flattered, but I think I prefer my relationships to be strong willed” Hermione spoke flat out, Pansy laid back with her trademark stare drilling an imaginary drill deep into the other girl’s head before tackling Hermione over dodging the table by an inch with the door swinging open with Filch jogging back inside.  
“I know I heard something in here” the room lit up as the moon now shined filling the room.  
“You want strong willed” Pansy shouted pushing the bench out of its place scaring Filch in his tracks as Pansy pulled Hermione from the under the table dragging her past the still stunned caretaker and down the stone steps deeper into the bottom of the revolving staircase stopping at the large stone wall “Serpentes oculos” Pansy chanted causing the stones to rotate and lift opening the way to the Slytherin commons. The room still filled with many students still loitering about “There” she shouted her eyes spotting the blond haired boy in the back of the room still laughing with the usual gang.   
“What’s wrong with you bringing that mud blood here” The boy shouted walking through the crowds of on looking students “wait until Professor Snape hears of this” he chided turning to face the crowd with a smile brewing on his face. Pansy sighed tapping his shoulder waiting for him to complete his roundabout before colliding her fist to the broadside of his cheek knocking him into the crowd.  
“Granger is off limits to all of you” Her voice carried across the room with all but a few nodding in acknowledgment or fear.   
“What are you her girlfriend” the boy shouted out once again watching the girl turn her attention back to him making him wince in fear.  
“Yes I am, so what” Pansy roared grasping Hermione’s chin drawing her into a kiss in front of nearly the whole Slytherin body parting their kiss only to give a final warning before dragging the redhead out of the room stopping at the revolving staircase. “How was that for strong willed” Pansy shouted bringing her fist to her chest waiting for a sign from her lover.  
“It’s a start, next Gryffindor” Hermione smiled pulling the fist from her chest her fingers sliding through Pansy’s still clinched fingers.   
“Lead the way” Pansy shouted pointing Hermione forward.


End file.
